hearthmiredfandomcom-20200214-history
Mich Pepper/Relationships
Shel Stelman For the most part Mich likes Shel. They usually gets along quite well and their conversations frequently involve them cheering each other on, suggesting a supportive and respectful relationship. Although Mich notes that Shel "can be creepy sometimes", she ultimately acts more straightforward and enthusiastic when talking to Mich, something that Kyle notes. Although they might have a rather close relationship, Mich is ultimately unaware that Shel has a crush on him. It is unknown how long Shel has felt this way, as she only recently told Emma who is her closest friend. Shel mentions she has plans of asking Mich out, and so there might be change in Mich and Shel's relationship in the immediate future. Emma Gelhood Mich and Emma have a friendly relationship, with the two seeming fairly close. They are basically the epitome of two nice people interacting with one another, being both joking and respectful. It is notable that Emma acts a lot more proper and less offensive than when she talks to Kyle, even going so far as using much less profanity. This might be tied to Emma having romantic feeling towards Mich, which he (similarly to Shel) is unaware of. Emma has a habit of shipping Mich with just about everyone, especially with his mother. This is probably just her taking Freudian psychology to it's logical extreme, although she has also performed 'extensive' analysis of his psyche, in which she proves she is the most unprofessional therapist that anyone has ever known. Kyle Holcomb Mich and Kyle have a close relationship with a sturdy foundation on jokes of all kinds. They seem to be fond of playing games with one another, although Mich's strict criteria makes this much more difficult than it needs to be most of the time. Kyle will often come to Mich to gossip about fellow group members, mainly in the case of Shel, especially if Emma is unavailable. While Mich tries to keep everybody in line, Kyle's fickle personality often makes this difficult. When Kyle decided to go against prior plans and play before Mich, ultimately making him have to play last, he did not seem too upset at the development. Shel ultimately attempted to worsen the issue, but Kyle reiterated that Mich is used to dealing with Kyle's spontaneous decisions, suggesting the two have a somewhat extensive history together. Kyle has also shown interest in obtaining Mich's dick pics, which Mich claims do not exist. However, due to Kyle's masterful porn acquiring skills, this might change over the course of the series. His Mom Mich has an interesting relationship with his mother, to say the least. He has nary an ounce of respect for her cow decorating habits, and she won't hesitate to use physical force if he attempts to change them. This leads to much conflict between the two, with them almost always being at odds or in some kind of fight. This causes Emma to ship them intensely, despite the fact that the notion creeps out many people. "Omnipresent 8-year-old" A person that Mich described to Emma on a past occasion. He claims to have had several conversations with an alien girl who could see his every move, despite being there being no windows in his room, and the girl only being 8 years old. Emma speculates that this is a hallucination based on his repressed desires to have sex with his mom, although like usual, Emma's psychological assessments should probably be ignored.